Contratame o ya veras
by Octavio Inc
Summary: Ashley esta muy corta de efectivo y necesita un empleo, va a ya saben donde y ¿que pasara con ella?


**Contrátame o ya veras.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Estas contratada?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Diamond City, excepto para una chica muy aterradora que sabe mucho de magia, era Ashley, estaba muy corta de efectivo y no tenía más ingredientes para sus pociones, lo cual comenzó a molestarle. Entonces empezó a ver las ofertas de trabajo que había en la ciudad.

"Grrrr", murmuro, no todos los empleos que vio no le gustaron, hasta que encontró el adecuado.

"Este", señalo con su dedo.

"¡Rojo! ", ella grito.

"Si Ashley", lo dijo muy cansado por lo que corrió.

"Voy a salir", le dijo al pequeño demonio.

"¿Puedo ir?", lo dijo con unos ojitos de perrito.

"¡No!", le respondió groseramente.

Rojo comenzó a llorar y Ashley puso una cara de pocos amigos.

"Ocupo que te quedes a limpiar la mansión voy a salir a buscar trabajo", le respondió.

"Ok", dijo el diablillo.

Ashley se dirigió a la puerta, salió de su mansión, se dirigió a las calles de Diamond City, cada vez que pasaba en algún local todos se le quedaban viendo. Entonces comenzó a gruñir lo que hizo que todos se asustaran y dejaran de verla. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando Ashley llego al local donde buscaba trabajo, era nada más y nada menos que, WarioWare Inc. La compañía de microjuegos más grande de Diamond City.

Se aproxima para entrar con su misma actitud de siempre, abre las puertas y entra. Al entrar vio a Mona y a Jimmy T.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ", preguntaron los dos.

"Vengo por el empleo que ofrecen", respondió.

"¿Dónde encuentro a Wario? ", les pregunto.

"Ahorita no está de humor para hablar con alguien", dijo Mona un poco preocupada.

"Ven otro día con mucho gusto", contesto Jimmy T.

"¡Ningún otro día!", la brujita respondió molesta.

Mona y Jimmy T se empezaron a asustar.

"¡Díganme ¿Dónde está? O los usare para mis pociones!", les dijo con amenazas.

"Sube al elevador, en el último piso", respondieron muy asustados.

Ashley subió al elevador, pero Mona se empezó a preocupar por Wario porque si no la contrataba le iba pasar algo malo. Entonces llamo a Kat y Ana para que espiaran a Wario y a Ashley, las dos niñas ninjas se aproximaron a la oficina de Wario. Ashley había llegado a la oficina de Wario, el estaba sacándose los mocos como siempre.

"Asqueroso" murmuro Ashley.

Se oigan ruidos en el ducto de ventilación, eran Kat y Ana que los estaban espiando por ordenes de Mona.

"Espero que no haga algo estúpido", dijo la niña de pelo morado.

"Si no se va a poner feo", dijo la niña de dos coletas.

"¡Wario!", respondió la joven bruja.

"¡¿Qué?!", reclamo el ex-fontanero.

"Vine por el empleo", dijo Ashley.

"¡Mira niña, ahora no estoy de humor para contratar a nadie, así que saca tu trasero de mi oficina ahora mismo!", grito el malvado empresario de microjuegos.

Al oír eso Ashley comenzó a enojarse, Kat y Ana se comenzaron a asustar.

"¡Mira estúpido barrigón, si no me contratas te va pasar algo que va hacer de ti un miserable!", le dijo al ex-fontanero muy enojada.

"Ay sí mira como tiemblo, que me vas a hacer, ¿vas a llamar a Harry Potter para que me embruje con un espeliargus?", dijo el fontanero más feo del mundo en tono de broma a la joven bruja.

"Idiota", dijeron las dos ninjas.

"Vámonos Ana, tenemos que decirle a Mona lo acaba de pasar", dijo Kat algo preocupada y a la vez molesta por lo que le dijo Wario a Ashley.

Al oír lo que dijo Wario, Ashley se le empezaron a poner los ojos rojos exageradamente y el cabello se le puso bastante blanco pero muy blanco, dio media y se dirigió al elevador.

"Conste que te lo advertí", lo dijo con un tono muy malvado.

Se fue de la oficina y empezó a decir unas palabras en forma de hechizo, menciona a Wario y a otras cuatro personas más diciendo que todos ellos morirían esta noche. Después de eso soltó una risa muy malévola.

Mientras en la entrada de WarioWare Inc., Kat y Ana le contaron a Mona y a Jimmy T. lo que paso haya arriba. Mona y Jimmy T. no lo podían creer, se oyó el sonido del elevador y vieron a una Ashley bastante molesta más de lo normal, se dirigió a la entrada, observo a Mona, Jimmy T., Kat y Ana.

"Fue un placer conocerlos", le dijo a la muchacha del pelo rojo y al hombre del afro azul.

"Y no me gustan las espías", le dijo a las dos kindergardeanas.

Salió del edificio y se fue directo a su mansión e hizo una pequeña sonrisa malvada.Al oír esto los cuatro se quedaron aterrados.

**Continuara.**

**Hecho por **


End file.
